


get in losers, we're gonna be a family

by LetItSet



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Slice of Life, idk i just love these idiot bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItSet/pseuds/LetItSet
Summary: Korvo, Terry, Yumyulack, Jesse, and the Pupa are going to destroy Earth together, so they might as well kick it and bond or whatever while they wait.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. the one with yumyulack's new shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I get ideas in my head and I can't draw for shit so this is my contribution to the fandom. First time writing for the characters (obvi since this came out like a few weeks ago) but I'm happy with this lil blurb so far. Let me know what you think!

After the sixth attempt of toasting the bread without the Pupa devouring the pieces the second they popped out of the toaster, Terry lays the pieces out and scrolls through the recipe blog he had stumbled upon on his tablet. 

He likes to use his Saturdays to try at least one new recipe a week, and today’s lunch was dedicated to an Earth delicacy known as the club sandwich.

“Man, warm bread and cold meat?” Terry shakes his head, a look of wonder on his face. “Humanity has so much to teach me.”

He makes quick work of his sandwich artistry, while Pupa clicks on the pop up ads on the tablet he left on the counter, like the good helper he is. 

"Terry!" Korvo calls from the living room.

"In a minute," Terry calls back, intricately drawing his best rendition of Liam Hemsworth in mustard on Jesse's club sandwich. So, basically, a smiley face with some very nice mustard hair. 

"Damn it, Terry, get in here!" 

The outburst made Terry accidentally squeeze about half the bottle onto the sandwich, drowning poor mustard Liam and ruining a whole 17 seconds worth of work.

"Well. It's a good thing Jesse likes mustard." He plops the bottle onto the counter and walks off to see what all the commotion is about. The Pupa takes the opportunity to grab the bottle and start drinking out of it. 

The second he sees Korvo, he’s pissed, like always. However, this level of pissed seems even more directed at him than usual.

"What is it? The club sandwiches are getting cold. Or warm. Or whatever they're not supposed to be."

Korvo gestures to the replicants. “Explain this.”

As he completely walks into the living room, Terry observes the scene. Yumyulack is slumped on the couch, idly scrolling on his phone while occasionally glancing up at the TV. Meanwhile, Jesse is sitting cross-legged on the floor, using a bone Yumyulack had, um, found for her the other day to craft a macrame wall hanging. 

Terry’s eyes shift between the two for a moment before his glance settles on the television. “Oh, okay so you see, this group of friends all own a bar, and despite the name of the show, it’s not so sunny in Philadelphia when they get into one of their wacky but off-color schemes-”

“Not the show!” Korvo snaps, pointing to his replicant. “Yumyulack’s shirt!”

Terry glances at Yumyulack, who’s not paying the adults much mind, and recognizes the shirt in question immediately. 

“Oh, yeah. I ordered that for myself in the wrong size, and it’s such a pain to return online orders.” Terry crosses his arms. “And considering Jesse used up all our stamps to mail out orders from her macrame Esty shop, I figured I’d see if one of the replicants wanted it.”

Jesse, who had previously been too engrossed in her latest macrame commission, perks up far too late after hearing her name and says, “Huh?”

Hands on hips, Korvo snaps at Terry, "What made you think this was okay for him to wear?"

The Pupa tugs on Terry's shorts to get his attention, and Terry scoops him up while still eyeing Korvo. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

"I have never overreacted in my life and I will _obliterate_ you if you ever say that again!"

"Oh, come on," Terry sighs with exasperation, idly bouncing the Pupa. "This is the first piece of human clothing Yumyulack has ever liked. Do you really want to discourage that?"

Yumyulack finally looks up from his phone. "What's the big deal?" he asks, as if he isn't sitting there wearing a t-shirt that says ' _fuck no_ ' in the loveliest cursive font. "I offered it to Jesse first but she wasn't interested."

Jesse nods in agreement. "Lucky for him, I'm an optimist. Now, if it had said 'fuck yes' that'd be another story."

"Terry, that is an entirely inappropriate shirt for someone his age," Korvo tells his completely disinterested partner.

Yumyulack rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, hiding the 'no' but don't worry, the 'fuck' was still on full display. "Korvo, I'm not a baby. I know how to read cursive."

"That is absolutely not what I meant and you know it."

After becoming bored of being held, Pupa slinks up to the top of Terry's head and settles down for a nice rest. Terry is too busy grabbing a permanent marker off the coffee table to pay too much attention. 

He pops the cap off and holds Yumyulack by the shoulder with his free hand, twisting him so he can start scrawling on the shirt. 

The teenager drops his phone on the couch and instinctively tries to squirm away. "What are you-"

"Hold still for me, bud," Terry tells him, squinting as he writes and trying to ignore the Pupa purring on his head. He observes his work and tosses the marker to the side, before turning Yumyulack in Korvo's direction so he can read the shirt's new, more positive message. 

The sloppy black scribbles contrast the flowing lettering of the shirt beautifully, and the shirt now reads, 'SAY fuck no TO DRUGS' just like any polite young man's shirt would. 

Arms crossed, Korvo glares at the shirt before nodding in approval. 

"That's better. The only thing better than a ceremonial robe is a piece of clothing with practical life advice."

“Okay, great, crisis averted.” Terry sighs in relief and walks over to pat Korvo on the shoulder. “Come help me with lunch, will you?”

As the two adults walk into the other room, Jesse peels herself away from her work long enough to look at what has become of Yumyulack’s shirt. 

“Uh, didn’t Korvo put cocaine on our oatmeal this morning?”

“Yeah, why? Is oatmeal a drug?”


	2. the one with the night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Jesse and her crazy nightmares. Yep, totally Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s canon that Yumyulack has night terrors so I got this idea and had to write it. Interviews with Yumyulack’s voice actor said he was in training to be a bounty hunter so maybe it relates to that?? Idk it doesn’t matter much, I just love my awful son and like writing for him.

The house is silent. No sci-fi bullshit, no bickering from Terry and Korvo. It’s five minutes to midnight and, aside from the occasional faint beep from the spaceship lodged into a good portion of their second floor, the Shlorpian family’s home is calm.

Too bad the eldest replicant can’t say the same for himself, no matter how much he tries to lie to himself. 

“Get ahold of yourself.” Yumyulack leans back on the headboard, eyes shut tightly in frustration. “It wasn’t real.”

He wraps his arms around his legs, knees tucked tightly to his chest. It’s been at least half an hour since he woke up gasping for air but he couldn’t shake the feeling he was still being persued by Shlorp knows what. If he had a heart, it would still be racing. 

This is the third night in the past two weeks Yumyulack’s had the same awful dream. Every single time, he would fight to stay in his and Jesse’s room but would eventually lose that battle, only to go to Korvo and Terry’s room with some bullshit excuse about why he couldn’t sleep in his own bed. 

The first night, he claimed that his bed had completely disappeared right out from under him during the night. Surely it was some act of other-worldly terrorism from a rival species. Terry had been the only one awake at the time, so he took the excuse with absolutely no follow-up questions. He still didn’t have any follow-up questions the next morning when Yumyulack’s bed had miraculously returned, completely unscathed except for the covers haphazardly tossed on the floor, as if the person sleeping in it had sprung out of the bed in a nightmare-induced panic.

Well, obviously that couldn’t be it, considering Yumyulack is so cool and brave.

The second night, his excuse as to why he couldn’t sleep in his own bed was because the Pupa allegedly vomited all over his sheets and mattress, and who would want to sleep in that bed after that? Never mind the fact that the vomit looked exactly like the hot pink glitter glue slime Jesse seemed unable to find the next day and the Pupa had been sleeping at the foot of Korvo and Terry’s bed the entire night.

Well, they say the third time’s the charm, but Yumyulack’s been racking his mind for an excuse to not have to sleep alone again and he’s come up dry.

He takes a deep breath and clenches the top of his duvet in his fists before sliding slowly back under. 

“You’re fine. Nobody’s gonna hurt you here.” 

He looks over at Jesse’s side of the room. She’s buried herself deep under her covers, and at the foot of her bed lies little Pupa, who has been staring at him with his large, unblinking eyes ever since he woke up.

“You’re not helping, you know.”

The Pupa blinks one eye at a time in response. 

Yumyulack shuts his eyes and tries his best to go back to sleep.

All it takes is four seconds of silence, followed by the Pupa giving a gentle little hiccup for Yumyulack to fall out of his bed in shock and horror.

Okay, he’s had all that he can take. 

Yumyulack scrambles to his feet and glances around, trying to find a scapegoat for why he had to sleep with Terry and Korvo. His eyes settle on Jesse’s bed again, and he goes over to her before his plan is even halfway thought out. 

"Jesse, wake up." Yumyulack shakes the lump under a mountain of blankets and stuffed animals that he assumes is his sister. "You're having a nightmare."

Her head slowly pokes out from under the covers and squints sleepily around the room before asking, "I am?"

“Yeah yeah, you were gooblering in your sleep,” Yumyulack tells her with false sympathy, quickly crushing the gooblers that had popped from his head not too long ago under his foot.

“I feel like I would remember if I was,” she tells him mid-yawn.

“It can be hard to remember what exactly it was about, but it… that fear feels real. I bet.” 

Yumyulack isn’t making eye contact, so he can’t tell if Jesse is buying it. Lucky for him, Jesse is too sleepy to assess what the fuck is even happening. 

"Since I'm such a good brother, I wouldn't judge you if you wanted to, y'know, maybe sleep in Korvo and Terry's bed where your inner demons can't get you and devour you from the inside out." 

Is Yumyulack sweating still? No, he definitely isn't. Shut up. 

"... I'm good here."

Before Jesse can resubmerge herself in her covers, she is unceremoniously yanked out of bed. 

"Don't put on a brave face for me, Jesse!" With his hands on her shoulders, Yumyulack guides Jesse out of the room, pushing her out the door and down the hallway. "Korvo and Terry might judge you for being a little wimpy dumbass coward, but they'll still let me-YOU sleep with them."

Jesse responds with a snore, asleep on her feet, and wakes up with a startle when Yumyulack slaps the side of her face. "Hu-wha-"

"I don't want you to have another one of your episodes before we get there," Yumyulack tells her, shuffling her outside the slightly ajar bedroom door of their guardians. 

Tonight, Terry and Korvo are both still awake, but winding down for the night in their bed in their own ways. Korvo is studying one of his dozens of manuals on spaceship repair while Terry plays on his Switch.

Korvo eyes the device in Terry’s hands and asks, “Have you finally double crossed those animals?”

Terry doesn’t look away from the screen as he says, “Wow, you still don’t get the game, do you?”

Korvo glares at his mission partner. “Well, what else would you be doing?”

“Uh, right now I’m watering my flowers.”

“Wh-Wha- I’ve been asking you to water the flowers in the front yard for  _ weeks _ now!”

Terry rolls his eyes but quickly focuses on the Switch again. “Yeah, but that won’t get me Nook Miles.”

“Tell me where to get these ‘Nook Miles’ and I’ll give you as goddamn many as you want if they’ll make you actually do shit around the house.”

Luckily, the two are interrupted by the creaking of their bedroom door being fully opened, and their replicants walking in. Well, Yumyulack walks in. Jesse is sort of dragged in. 

Terry’s eyes shift between the two before setting his game aside. “Hey, what are you two doing up so late? I thought you went to bed a while ago.”

"Jesse had a nightmare or something," Yumyulack mutters, scooting Jesse forward, who would have fallen flat on her face if Yumyulack hadn’t steadied her again. "You should have heard her, crying and screaming like some idiot baby."

"Your room is right down the hall. Why  _ didn't _ we hear her?" Korvo asks skeptically as he shuts his manual and puts it down on the bedside table.

"... I-I mean, she was doing it really quietly. She's an idiot baby but she's still considerate."

It takes half a second for Terry and Korvo to look at each other to know neither of them, not even Terry with his naive trusting nature, buy what Yumyulack is selling.

Terry leans in and whispers to Korvo, “Wow, this excuse is almost as dumb as the disappearing bed thing.”

As much as Korvo wants to scold his replicant for dragging his sister out of bed on a school night just to save face, he doesn’t particularly have a desire to hurt his pride, and Terry surely doesn’t either. He supposes they’ll both just keep playing along, as they have been.

Korvo clears his throat and says, “I see.  _ Jesse _ had a nightmare?”

“Yeah, clearly. Look how freaked she is.”

Jesse, meanwhile, rubs sleep out of her eye and practically falls over again before Yumyulack keeps her upright.

"Oh, you poor thing." Terry tries his best not to smile. It's hard with his big-ass mouth. "What was your nightmare about, sweetie?"

"Uh…" Jesse slowly blinks before her eyes stay completely closed. "I think the Jonas Brothers were there? Or at least the ones that matter."

Yumyulack nods. "Truly terrifying stuff."

Korvo sighs. If Yumyulack isn't going to give up this farce, they might as well get things over with so everyone can get to sleep. 

"Very well. If you're too scared to sleep by yourself, you're welcome to join us."

Yumyulack guides Jesse, who's still dead on her feet, over to help her climb into the bed, trying to ignore the fact that Korvo's statement was definitely not directed at Jesse. 

Jesse fumbles over Korvo's legs before settling under the covers and konking out the second her head hits Terry's pillow. 

Yumyulack walks back and stands in the doorway, as if he plans on leaving. Despite that, the look on his face that he is so desperately trying to hide makes it clear he would rather do anything else. 

Korvo clears his throat. "You know, Yumyulack, your sister still seems shaken up." Jesse's peaceful snoring interrupts before he says, "I'm sure it would make her feel better if you joined us, as well."

"Oh! Uh." Yumyulack scratches the back of his head and tries to play off his apparent relief. "Yeah, I mean, if you insist. I can do that. For Jesse, obviously. Don't say I never do anything nice for her."

“Your sacrifice is truly commendable,” Korvo tells him as Yumyulack slips into place between Jesse and Korvo.

The tensity they could detect from Yumyulack the moment he walked through the door disappears as he settles under the comforter. He lets out a breath he had been involuntarily holding in and shuts his eyes.

Korvo turns off his bedside lamp, and Terry does the same. “Goodnight, Yumyulack,” Terry quietly says as he settles down.

Yumyulack doesn’t respond, because he’s already out like a light.

As the Pupa crawls up and settles on his lap, Terry sighs with a small but content smile. “Goodnight, Korvy.”

It was already difficult enough to get used to the earth custom of sharing a bed with one person, but three, four people?

Korvo rolls to his side to make himself more comfortable in the cramped bed. He takes a look at Yumyulack, Jesse, Terry and the Pupa. 

For some reason, it doesn’t feel so cramped anymore. It feels comfortable. It feels… nice. 

“Yes. Goodnight.”


End file.
